As functions of terminals such as personal computers, laptop computers, cellular phones diversify, the terminals are implemented as multimedia players having multiple functions for capturing pictures or moving images, playing music, moving image files and games and receiving broadcasting programs.
To support and enhance the increasing number of functions in a terminal, improving a structural part and/or a software part of the terminal would be desirable. Menu structure implemented for various types of terminals of today including mobile terminals is also getting more complex as the terminals are designed to provide complicated and diverse functions.
Recently, interests are growing in power management of a mobile terminal which inherently has power limitations. In this respect, research is carried out on minimizing power consumption of constituting components including a main processor based on situational information perceived from various sensors.